Confrontación 1x20
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Sam se enfrenta a su padre después de todos los años de abandono. Aviso:Castigo Corporal,azotes,spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Confrontación (Episodio 1x20)**

Sammy al volver al auto frustrado murmura

"Esto es por lo que me fui en primer lugar."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunta John Winchester avanzando peligrosamente a su rebelde hijo.

"Ya me oíste." Le respondo devolviese para continuar con el enfrentamiento.

"Sí, te fuiste. Tu hermano y yo, te necesitábamos. Tú te fuiste, Sam ¡Tú te fuiste!" dijo John dándole unos pequeños golpes en el pecho

"¡Paren ya, chicos!" intervino Dean para bajar un poco los ánimos. Pero no sirvió de nada por que Sammy estaba tan molesto (en realidad muy dolido pero nunca lo aceptaría) que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"Tú eres el que dijo, 'No vuelvas,' papá. ¡Tú eres el que cerró esa puerta, no yo! ¡Estabas molesto porque ya no podías controlarme!" le grito al borde de las lagrimas. John lo agarro de la chaqueta y podía ver el miedo a través de los ojos de su hijo pero Sam tenia tanto dolor que no le permitía hacer nada más que enfrentar a su padre con una falsa seguridad.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! Y eso va por ti, también." Dean intervino separando a su padre de su pequeño e indefenso hermano quien a pesar de ser más alto que su padre solo parecía un niño tratando de contener las emociones para no quebrarse en ese momento.

Sam no dijo nada solo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del auto y de su familia, Dean lo siguió para convencerlo de volver al auto

"vamos Sammy es de noche hay vampiros no tienes armas por favor vuelve al auto"

"no Dean solo déjame" dijo tratando de que no se notara que estaba llorando y comenzó a caminar más deprisa. John miraba atónito toda esta situación y no podía comprender como habían llegado a esto pero si sabía que tenía que para en ese minuto por el bien de su hijo aun que sabía que a su bebe no le gustaría la forma en que todo terminaría para él.

"Dean vuelve" grito.

"vamos Dean vuelve papi te llama no lo quieres hacer enojar" dijo sarcásticamente sin dejar de caminar. Dean no dice nada él no sabía qué hacer, cuando John lo llama de nuevo

"Dean ahora" Dean se da vuelta para tratar de convencer a su padre que es peligroso que Sammy este solo en el camino pero Sam había comenzado a correr porque sentía su corazón destrozado al ver que su padre no lo llamaba a él que no le importaba que estaba solo he indefenso ya no podía controlar los sollozos solo quería desaparecer ya no le importaba que lo atraparan los vampiros ya no le importaba nada solo correr lo mas lejos de su padre solo quería que él no lo viera llorar.

"Papá no podemos dejar que se vaya es peligroso tú lo sabes" rogó Dean.

"Hijo toma las llaves de mi camioneta y vete al motel"

"no papá no puedo dejar a Sammy"

"te di una orden"

"No voy a dejar a mi hermano"

"Dean te prometo que te llevare a tu hermano solo vete al motel" Dijo finalmente John abrazando a su hijo.

Luego se subió al Impala y se dirigió en dirección a su pequeño hijo cuando lo alcanzo siguió de largo pues sabía que si se detenía Sam podría tomar otra dirección. Cuando Sammy lo vio pasar por su lado trato de calmarse para que no lo notara inestable pero cuando lo vio adelantarlo se puso a llorar mas fuerte porque todos sus miedos de que John no lo quería que él no le importaba a su papá se le hicieron realidad y su hermano se había ido lo había abandonado el estaba solo ya no le importaba nada solo se sentó a llorar y dejarse atrapar por lo que fuera (lo más factible eran los vampiros) porque el ya había perdido todo Jess, su hermano prefería a su padre y bueno su padre no lo quería. El estaba tan concentrado en su pena que no sintió cuando John lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto, lo brazo muy fuerte hasta que Sam se calmo un poco, luego lo tiro contra el capo del auto y comenzó a azotar su trasero con el cinturón que se había sacado sin que Sammy se diera cuenta.

"sueltame te odio no puedes hacer esto soy un adulto maldita sea" grito Sammy con todas sus fuerzas logrando contener las lagrimas. Pero John solo respondió desabrochándole los pantalones y dejándolos caer lo mismo hizo con los boxers de su hijo

"No puedes hacer eso sueltame. Tu no eres mi padre tu no eres nada" grito esta vez llorando pues el dolor ya era muy intenso, después de diez correazos por fin hablo John

"te equivocas hijo, y solo te estoy dando lo que estas pidiendo a gritos" dijo aplicando el cinturón diez veces más y lo dejo caer,

"estás loco yo no quiero esto solo quiero que me dejes en paz" lloro más fuerte que antes, John comenzó a pegarle con la mano pues ya tenía la atención del mucho y no tenía la intención de causarle ningún daño.

"nunca vas a volver a hacer una cosa como esta no me importa cuán enojado puedas estar pero jamás (pegando lo más fuerte que podía pues quería dejar un punto claro) vas a exponer tu vida de esta manera está claro" Sam luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil su padre tenía más fuerza que él y un mejor agarre,

"no me interesa, ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir" escupió tan cruel como podía soñar, pero lo único que logro fue que John recogiera el cinturón y comenzara a pegarle de nuevo con el

"owwwwww suéltame me duele owwwwww papá lo siento owwww mueca mas oww te lo ruego nomas por favor solo detente me estas lastimando owwww" suplico llorando después de veinte fuertes golpes. John pregunto

"¿vas a volver hacer o a decir una estupidez como esta?" pero no espero respuesta y dio cinco azotes mas

"papá lo que tu digas solo para por favor no puedo más me duele demasiado lo siento lo siento realmente"

"eso espero (dijo John dejando caer el cinturón por segunda vez esa noche) ya que tenemos un punto podemos comenzar a tratar el otro" dijo aplicando tres duras palmadas

"lo siento papá, nunca más te faltare el respeto nunca más te gritare, solo por favor no me pegues mas" dijo perdiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba (en realidad solo quería que su padre lo meciera en sus brazos y lo perdonara ya no le importaba que su padre no se disculpara por el abandono no le importaba que lo hubieran castigado como a un bebe siendo ya un joven de veintidós años solo quería su perdón nada más que su perdón. John sabia esto y su intención no era quebrar a su hijo solo quería llegar él, que Sammy dejara de sufrir, que se perdonara a sí mismo por haber partido legos por perder a Jess por no haber buscado el rencuentro con su padre (se sentía culpable desde la conversación que tuvo con Dean donde este le confesó que John siempre que podía iba a verlo para asegurase que estaba bien que su padre solo tenía miedo de no poder protegerlo pero en realidad ahora se sentía más solo que nunca y mas desamparado que antes). John le acomodo la ropa pero Sam no se movió solo quedo quiero abrazándose a sí mismo, cuando fue levantado por su padre quien lo fundió en un cálido abrazo dejo que su hijo llorara todo lo que tenia adentro luego abrió la puerta del impala y sentó, para sorpresa de Sammy John lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastro a él Sam comenzó a temblar pensando que su padre tendría presupuestado darle más nalgadas pero al contrario lo sentó en su regazo y comenzó a mecerlo como cuando era un bebe comenzó a cantarle la canción que le cantaba para dormirlo en su infancia hasta que Sammy se quedo profundamente dormido. Luego tomo el teléfono y llamo a Dean pues sabía que estaría muy preocupado

"Dean soy papá solo quería que estuvieras tranquilo Sammy está bien, está conmigo"

"papá, seguro que él está bien dame con él ese mocoso me va escuchar como se le ocurre salir solo sabiendo todos los peligros que hay"

"ahora no hijo tu hermano está durmiendo"

"¿durmiendo? ¿Le pegaste?" dijo al recordar que ambos quedaban tan agotados después de las nalgadas que solo querían dormir "papá el tiene veintidós ya no es un niño"

"Dean espero que entiendas que si se comportan cono niños serán castigados como niños y eso también va para ti"

"hay papá tengo veintiséis" se excuso rápidamente

"y yo soy tu padre" Dean hizo una mueca de resignación pues sabía que ese tema su padre ya lo había zanjado

"y cuando van a llegar"

"cuando Sammy despierte vamos a conversar" fue interrumpido por Dean

"¿conversar conversar o conversar tu mano en su trasero?" John suspiro

"espero que conversar conversar pero no todo depende de mí, pero al menos mi intención es esa, si te deja más tranquilo"

"está bien papá"

"hijo acuérdate de poner sal en las puestas y ventanas"

"que no soy un niño" regaño pero se dio cuenta que estaba tan preocupado de Sam y su papá que lo había olvidado, después de cortar con John corrió a poner sal en las puertas y ventanas.

Después de una hora Sammy comenzó a despertar y se encontró en los brazos de su padre, estaba desorientado y no recordaba porque estaba en esa posición pero al momento de moverse pudo sentir el dolor en su trasero y los recuerdos se le vinieron todos de golpe, John ya se había dado cuenta que su bebe estaba despierto por lo que solo de beso la frente y le dijo

"disculpa bebe yo sé que no debí discutir contigo cuando te fuiste a Stanford, se que te debí apoyar pero tenía tanto miedo, que no me comporte como un padre" fue interrumpido por un atónito Sam

"no importa, fue ni culpa, yo no debí haber ido yo debí escucharte" quien a su vez fue interrumpido por su padre

"no Samuel, hiciste lo correcto, yo tenía miedo de no poder protegerte, de que estuvieras indefenso, pero también tenía miedo de no permitir que siguieras con tu vida de que si te lo pedía o te obligara te quedaras, por un lado solo quería abrazarte y decirte lo orgulloso que estaba de ti y dejarte ir o ir contigo y abandonar todo y por otro solo quería abrazarte y no soltarte jamás creo que al final elegí el peor camino que fue empujarte fuera dejando que te sintieras culpable y eso lo he cargado todos estos años" dijo besando nuevamente la frente de su hijo y limpiando con una mano la cara de su pequeño y la de él pues también lloraba junto a Sammy.

"lo siento papá siento todo lo que te dije yo solo quería que me quisieras de nuevo que estuvieras orgulloso de mi yo solo estaba equivocado"

"Sammy te amo y jamás deje de hacerlo y nunca dejare de hacerlo está claro" dijo no interrumpiendo nunca el abrazo con su hijo

"te quiero papá siento todo lo que te dijo antes"

"Samuel de eso vamos a hablar cuando lleguemos al motel, antes que tu hermano crea que te he matado" dijo separando el abrazo para bajar del auto

"papi no le digas a Dean que me castigaste" pidió con sus ojitos de venado con los que sabía que podía conseguir todo

"pequeño y tú crees que tu hermano no sabe después del berrinche que tuviste". Dijo dándole una caricia en el rostro

"no papá tengo veintidós no podría pensar algo así"

"pero lo pensara cuando llegues al motel a poner tu nariz a la esquina por una hora" dijo John ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa

"no, ni hablar yo no haré eso, no soy un niño" dijo Sam vuelto un tomate,

"Samuel creo que usted no quiere terminar sobre mi regazo al menos no tan luego"

"pero, no nada olvídalo"

"con eso aprenderá a no faltarle el respeto a su padre, estamos."

"si papá" dijo un resignado Samuel.

"OK campeón arriba para poder manejar, te vas adelante o te quieres quedar atrás"

"adelante contigo" al sentarse hizo un mueca de dolor pero estaba resignado sabia que la paliza se la había ganado a pulso en que estaba pensando cuando decidió irse caminado solo y sin armas cuando estaban casando vampiros.

Al llegar al motel Dean estaba ansioso y preocupado quería abrazar a su hermano también retarlo por lo que había hecho pero se sorprendió que Sam ni siquiera lo mirar y se fue directo al rincón (en realidad no quería otra paliza por no cumplir las órdenes de John) Dean miro a John satisfecho y le pregunto

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"una hora" dijo su padre muy tranquilo,

"preparemos la cena mientras tanto" dijo cambiando el tema, para Sammy la hora en el rincón fue eterna sobre todo porque su trasero le ardía inconscientemente estaba bajando sus manos para sobarlo cuando fue interrumpido por John

"Samuel, no sobar mientras estas en el rincón es parte del castigo ya lo sabes". Sammy aun mas rojo se maldijo a sí mismo 'claro si a Dean le cabía alguna duda con esto se lo confirme no va a dejar de molestarme jamás'. Al cabo de una hora John le dijo

"Sammy su hora termino" dijo tirándole un abrazo,

"ahora a comer" Sam no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su trasero cuando vio las duras sillas, Dean lo miro con gracia y le dijo

"podemos comer en los sillones si quieres"

"me parece una buena ida" dijo John trasladando los platos a la mesa de centro,

"Sammy vuelve hacer una cosa así y pateare tu trasero devuelta al auto está claro" dijo muy serio Dean,

"lo siento, estaba enfadado" dijo Sam mirando el piso,

"no me importa fue peligroso e inmaduro, creo que estoy de acuerdo en que papá te haya pegado te comportaste como un mocoso malcriado dios te pudo pasar cualquier cosa."

"Dean ya dije que lo siento" puso sus ojitos de venado.

"Papá debes saber que esta no es la primera vez que hace una malcriadez así cuando nos llamaste para decirnos que no te siguiéramos buscando…" fue interrumpido por Sam

"no Dean por favor ya me pego bastante" pero no evito que Dean siguiera

"…Sammy descubrió de donde llamaste y insistió en ir tras de ti como le dije que no Samuel se bajo del auto a mitad de la noche y se fue" John estaba furioso

"Samuel"

"pero volví" hizo una mueca de preocupación

"Dean porque haces esto" dijo haciendo pucheros

"porque me aseguro que no te atrevas a volver a salir corriendo solo y sin protección a mitad de la noche" sentencio

"Dean me pego con el cinturón… no lo voy a volver hacer lo juro, (mirando a John) papi no me puedes castigar por algo que ya paso, aun no puedo sentarme" dijo suplicante

"Ya que esta no es la primera vez sino que es algo que al parecer es costumbre para usted Samuel lo quiero en el rincón una hora al día por una semana y una queja y lo que tendrá será una paliza una vez al día está claro" Sammy sabía que no tenía otra opción por lo que se limito a decir

"si señor" y miro a Dean con vergüenza, quien le dijo

"espero que con esto aprendas Samuel"

"sí señor, ahora podríamos cambiar el tema para poder volver a sentir que soy un adulto de nuevo" pidió Sam, pero Dean no lo pudo resistir y le dijo

"con ese dolor en el trasero dudo que te puedas sentir como uno"

"Dean Winchester una palabra más con respecto al dolor de tu hermano y no será él el único que le cueste sentirse como uno"

"si señor" miro muy pálido y con unos ojos gigantes a su padre.

"bueno niños ahora a dormir que mañana iremos al nido de los vampiros" Dean rió y dijo

"aquí quedamos los adultos, como niños mandados a la cama" le dio una simpática mirada a Sammy quien solo se encogió de hombros,

"buenas noches niños" dijo John abrazando y besando la frente de sus muchachitos y como vio que no se movían les dio una suave palmada en el trasero y les dijo

"ahora", ambos muchachos respondieron

"buenas noches papá" John espero a que estuvieran en la cama y les dijo

"chicos los amo a los dos y estoy orgulloso de ambos y lo siento por ustedes pero para mí siempre serán mis bebes no importa la edad que tengan"

"lo sabemos" dijo Dean y

"te amamos también" añadió Sammy "y disculpen nuevamente el haber arrancado esta noche"

"lo se Sammy está todo perdonado" dijo John.

A la mañana siguiente fueron al nido de los vampiros.

8


End file.
